


[Podfic] Unsettled

by AxeMeAboutAxinomancy



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, But I will try to make it worth it, Daemons, It's not all cute animals, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Read by the Author, Seriously there is some dark and some possibly triggering stuff, Some readers have said you don't have to have read HDM to follow this, This is a bit less fluffy than I usually do, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic. Sherlock's dæmon hadn't settled. Once John realised that, so much made sense. Though so much else didn't, because it practically wasn't possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Unsettled

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unsettled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066379) by [AxeMeAboutAxinomancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy). 



Runtime 3:31:13

[Jinjurly Audiofic Archive link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/unsettled)

Mediafire -

  * mp3 [link](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2f89y5d077376cv/Unsettled_-_Podfic.mp3)
  * m4b [link](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5qr5s8ar2oosdcd/Unsettled_-_Podfic.m4b)



**PLEASE take note that this story contains reference to some dark, possibly triggering, non-consensual sexual content that happened in the story's past.** It does not happen "on screen" or in detail, which is why I choose not to use Archive warnings. But my tags were not clear enough to warn off some readers who were distressed, for which I'm very sorry. **Sensitive readers may wish to skip this story.**


End file.
